The attached Interagency Agreement (IAA) provides funding from the National Cancer Institute (NCI to the United States Agency for International Development (USAID), U.S. Global Development Lab's PEER Program, for the purpose of supporting high quality, merit reviewed, health research of mutual interest to be conducted in USAID priority countries. The Partnerships for Enhanced Engagement in Research (PEER) program, managed by the U.S. Global Development Lab at USAID, promotes bilateral and regional cooperation between US government funded scientists and developing country investigators to address global development challenges, advance science diplomacy, and build scientific capacity in developing countries. The agreement is implemented under a cooperative agreement with the U.S. National Academy of Sciences (NAS). The PEER program is competitive research award-based program which invites developling country researchers to apply for research funds in partnership with scientists supported by the National Institute of Health (NIH). NCI and USAID are committed to supporting PEER as an Interagency collaboration which brings together programmatic and Scientific expertise to develop collaborations, provide training opportunities, and enhance public health and biomedical research in LMICs particularly around cancer and non communicable disease (NCD) related research. This agreement will mutually reinforce each agency's ability to execute its mandate and pursue it key objectives and allow NCI to transfer funds to PEER program directly.